gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
One of Us
One of Us'' ''è un brano composto da Joan Osbourne e tratto dal suo album Relish. Nella seconda stagione di Glee ''è presente nell'episodio Santo panino, in cui le Nuove Direzioni la cantano al termine della puntata. Nonostante ai ragazzi fosse proibito cantare canzoni in tema religioso, Sue concede loro la possibilità di esibirsi con qualunque pezzo dopo essersi commossa di fronte a questa reinterpretazione. Testo della canzone '''Tina:' If God had a name, what would it be And would you call it to His face If you were faced with Him in all His glory. What would you ask Him if you had just one question Finn: And yeah, yeah, God is great Yeah, yeah, God is good Yeah, yeah Finn e Rachel: Yeah, yeah, yeah Finn e Rachel con le Nuove Direzioni:: What if God was one of us Just a slob like one of us Just a stranger on the bus Tryin' to make His way home Tryin' to make His way home Kurt con Quinn: If God had a face, Kurt: What would it look like? Kurt e Quinn: And would you want to see? Kurt: If seeing meant that you would Kurt con Quinn: Have to believe Kurt: In things like Heaven Kurt con Quinn: And in Jesus, and the Saints and, all the Prophets Finn: Yeah, yeah, God is great Yeah, yeah, God is good Yeah, yeah Mercedes insieme a Rachel: Yeah, yeah, yeah Mercedes, Finn e Rachel con le Nuove Direzioni: What if God was one of us Finn e Rachel con le Nuove Direzioni: Just a slob like one of us Just a stranger on the bus Tryin' to make His way home (Mercedes: Home) Tryin’ to make His way home Back up to Heaven all alone Nobody callin’ on the phone (Mercedes: Phone) ‘Cept for the Pope maybe in Rome Tryin’ to make His way home Back up to Heaven all alone Nobody callin’ on the phone (Mercedes: Phone) ‘Cept for the Pope maybe in Rome Finn: Yeah, yeah, God is great Yeah, yeah Finn e Rachel: God is good Yeah, yeah Mercedes, Finn e Rachel con le Nuove Direzioni: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Finn e Rachel con le Nuove Direzioni: What if God was one of us (Mercedes: What if God was one of us) Oh just a slob like one of us (Mercedes: Just a slob like one of us) Oh just a stranger on the bus Tryin' to make His way home (Mercedes: Tryin' to make his way home) Just tryin’ to make his way home (Mercedes: Tryin' to find his way home) Just like a holy rollin' stone (Kurt: Holy rollin' stone) Back up to Mercedes, Finn e Rachel con le Nuove Direzioni: Heaven all alone Finn e Rachel con le Nuove Direzioni: Just tryin’ to make his way home (Kurt: Way Home) Tina: Nobody callin’ on the phone ‘Cept for the Pope maybe in Rome Classifiche internazionali Curiosità *Kurt dichiara di non essere fedele ad alcun credo religioso. Nonostante ciò si unisce alle Nuove Direzioni nell'esibizione di questo brano. *Si tratta della seconda canzone che il glee-club reinterpreta vestito al completo di bianco. La prima era stata Keep Holding On. Un evento simile ricapiterà nella terza stagione con la performance di Fix You. Galleria di foto Onofus.jpg Oneofus.png Video Navigazione Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Canzoni Nuove Direzioni Categoria:Stagione 2 Canzoni Categoria:Glee: The Music, Volume 4 Categoria:Canzoni Finn Hudson Categoria:Canzoni Rachel Berry Categoria:Canzoni Kurt Hummel Categoria:Canzoni Quinn Fabray Categoria:Canzoni Tina Cohen-Chang Categoria:Canzoni Mercedes Jones Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two